Cheerleader?
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Vegeta's left alone in Capsule Corp one day, when out of boredom, he goes into Bra's room... Queue the pink! [Oneshot]


**Cheerleader?**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Completely and totally _OOC_, oldish, meant to be humour, mild shonen ai, Vegeta crossdressing(yeah, I do that to him a lot…poor Vegeta), Vegeta in _pink!_, probably makes no sense at all, and oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** (laughing from own stupidity) I don't own DBZ, or I can guarantee that the episodes would be s pointless, random and OOC as this sometimes XD

Originally written to go along with a picture on my deviantART account, so this probably doesn't make any sense on it's own. Why yes, this is one of my(lameass) attempts at humour!

--

The Prince of Saiyans was bored.

No, wait, scratch that. He was completely and utterly bored to death.

He needed something to actually _do_ instead of train! The problem, however, was that no one else was in the building. He had been training from very early on in the day, and, according to Bulma, there was a picnic at the third-class's house, so that was probably where all of them were. He snorted and went down the corridor into his daughter's room, hoping to see her there, as she wasn't much of a picnic person, but found her room depressingly void of life-signs.

He frowned.

Why hadn't he just searched for her ki energy instead of acting like a regular weak human and going to her room? That would have been so much faster instead of this messing around. He slapped his forehead in agitation at not thinking of that when he noticed something pink and gold on the floor…something familiar…

_I hope it's not that dreadful pink shirt I had to wear…_ He thought with a scowl. _If Bulma's forcing others into wearing the damn thing, then I might have to burn it._ The small Saiyan leant down and picked up the fabric, blinking in surprise as he saw it, the item reminding him of some pictures of blonde people in his son's room a few years ago.

Thoughtfully, he lifted the material to his body, measuring it against himself, as it seemed like it were his size. Weirdly enough, it looked like it would fit. His tail waved behind him slowly, as he pondered trying on the strange shirt, when he noticed a skirt and boots on the floor close to him, with a few ribbons nearby, and some strange-looking pink puffs. He examined them all, and found that, oddly, they would all fit him, and he lifted them up, looking around to see if there was anyone there, before he looked back at them, deciding to see what they would look like.

He stripped out of his navy blue spandex, and boots, gently pulling off both of his gloves, laying them on his daughter's bed, leaving him only in his usual underpants, the white briefs fitting around him comfortably as he picked up the shirt and pulled it over his head, putting it on properly, though scowling that it left his navel showing. What kind of whore wore this thing?? …Wait, his daughter wore it, so it mustn't be that bad…however…on the other hand…she wore that red outfit, so using her as an example wasn't a good idea… But those other people wore it…so…why not?

He picked up the short skirt, again frowning at it looked very very short, but shrugged and slipped it on anyway, examining himself in the mirror. It looked alright, he supposed, as he turned, checking his ass to see if it was covered, happy to see no white underwear or anything. Turning back, he glanced at the white-and-pink boots, feeling sceptical. Surely they wouldn't fit him too…?

_I'll try them anyway…I like the heels on them, I'll look taller…_ He mused as he knelt down, pulling on the sleek buckled boots, buckling them around his ankles, frowning as they fitted him snugly. _What the Hell?! Bra's feet aren't this big!_ He glanced round the room suspiciously, then – seeing nothing – picked up the pink bows, trying to figure out where they went, remembering one of his daughter's friends – Marron, was it? – wore them in her hair, and thusly, put one in his dark spikes, looking in the mirror and frowning. All he people he'd see wearing these clothes were blondes…

With a smirk, he powered to Super Saiyan, gently looping his tail through the other bow, making sure to fasten it tightly, but not too tight as to hurt, flicking his tail to check afterwards, smirking at the way the blonde fur looked. Finally, he turned back to the pile, picking up the pom-poms, waving them around a little in fascination, watching the glittery ends sparkle from the light, the turned to the mirror and posed, one leg bent at the knee, one hand(with pom-pom included) on his hip, the other in the air.

_Hmpf, this doesn't look so bad…_ He mused, then frowned. _I look good in pink…_ He tilted his head to the side and moved a hand under his chin, the pom-pom tickling him, as he tried to decide whether to wear the colour more in the future, or not to bother at all. Suddenly, he felt an energy present and whipped around, putting his hands up in a defensive position, as Goku appeared from thin air, staring at him with a large sweatdrop.

"Vegeta?!"

Shit.


End file.
